Receptacles or containers for refuse are available in a number of different sizes, and useful for a variety of applications. For example, receptacles are commonly used for disposal of trash, grass, leaves, and other materials, and may be used in both commercial and residential applications.
Flexible liners are often used in combination with the receptacles to simplify emptying of the receptacles and disposal and transportation of the filled flexible liner. Flexible liners may, for example, be composed of an elastic or deformable material, such as polyliner or trash bags, that will conform to the shape of the receptacle. However, flexible liners may be difficult to maintain in the receptacle as the receptacle and flexible liner are filled with material. For example, flexible liners may fall into the receptacle during the filling process, creating inconvenience and difficulty for the user.
To maintain flexible liners properly disposed in the receptacle, receptacle bodies may include a cinch formed on the body. These cinches are integral to the receptacle body, and are not removable. Additionally, such integral cinches can be composed of the same material as the corresponding receptacle body, and produced to be the same color as the receptacle body. Accordingly, certain cinches may be difficult for a user to distinguish from the receptacle, so a user may fail to notice the cinch, and secure the flexible liner to the receptacle without use of the cinch. Further, receptacles with integral cinches usually require separate handles disposed on the body of the receptacle, which may be adjacent to or attached to the cinch or cinches.